Finally A Family
by PattiL61
Summary: 8/6/02 - CHAPTER 8 UP - STORY COMPLETE Can Bosco rescue Jenny without the help of his partner and fellow officers?
1. Default Chapter

Finally a Family  
  
It started off like any other day. Some banter among the officers in the locker room before roll call. There were the usual jokes back and forth amongst each other - a real sense of comraderie.  
  
They all sat through roll call and got their sector assignments for the day. Faith and Bosco started their patrol with both of them in a good mood for a change. Bosco had a good day two days off - choosing to spend the time in the sunshine and at the shore at a party with Jack Warner, his old Marine commanding officer and his family, who were in town and had contacted him. Faith too had a good two days off. She told Bosco about taking Fred and the kids with her to her parent's house out in the suburbs. For once Fred wasn't jealous about the fact that they couldn't afford to have a house with a yard for the kids. They had been going through counseling and were working toward making a better life for themselves and the kids. Bosco had to admit that the counseling seemed to be working; he'd never seen Faith so happy. He was happy for her.   
  
His counselor had helped him work through his feelings for Faith and put things in perspective. He realized that as close as they were; as well as they knew each other; as well as they could read each other, there was no way there would be anything more. And he was finally okay with it.  
  
Through his mandatory counseling after punching out the bank robbery suspect in front of the FBI, he was getting some other things straightened out in his life too. "Maybe it was a good thing that he had punched that jag-off after all," he thought to himself. He talked through a lot of things with the doctor even though he cringed when he got the standard, "tell me about your childhood" line from the shrink. As much as he resisted talking about it, when the doctor finally got it out of him it actually felt good to finally talk about all the crap he grew up with. He slowly began to realize that things in his family weren't his fault. He didn't choose his parents, although he wouldn't trade his mother for anything - no matter how screwed up she was. His father on the other hand - he still had the same feelings about him - none. He finally resigned himself to the fact that he would probably never see him again and that it was for the best. The only thing he remembers about his father was the drinking and fighting with his mother. It's no wonder Mikey was so screwed up.   
  
He was just lucky that he got away when he did to join the Marines. He was lucky that he got hooked up with a good commanding officer. He got the attention and praise that he deserved from a man that had to bring a large number of boys into adulthood. He was lucky that his commanding officer was a man that could spot the three or four kids in his battalion that were screwed up. The older man spent the extra time guiding them and gradually Bosco chose a path to follow. It was during his time in the Marines, when the older officer had become like a father to Bosco, that he decided to become a cop after his tour. They talked at great length and concluded that as much as he enjoyed the Marines, he knew he wasn't a career man - he knew he had to move on. The two became close - he was the father that Bosco had never had. When Bosco had finished his tour, Jack had told him to come to Maine to be a cop, that he had some pull with the Police Chief. But, Bosco decided he wanted come back to NYC to become a cop and protect the streets he grew up on. Jack had understood. But he did stay in touch with Jack and got to know his family. He was accepted as one of the family and had three "sisters" and another "mother" that he had become pretty close with.   
  
They were the first to call him after 9/11 to make sure he was okay. They called him often. Mrs. Warner said she was worried and told Jack that she didn't like the sound of his voice. They told him to come to Maine to get away from it for a while, but he just felt like he had to stay in NYC. They understood. Funny how he hadn't known Mrs. Warner for very long and she still knew him better than his own mother. He didn't hear from his own mother until he had called her about three weeks after the attacks - when he could talk about it a little easier. He had never heard from his brother.   
  
He was pulled back to the present when he heard Faith say, "Bosco! Are you listening?"  
  
"What - sorry," he apologized. "I was just thinking about some things. What did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'You look like you got some sun on your days off. What did you do?" Faith repeated.  
  
"Oh yeah - I went out to the shore with the Warners," he replied. "We just hung out at the shore, went to see a show last night and I met them all for breakfast before they head back to Maine this afternoon," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"So, you had a good time with your Mom and Dad, huh?" Bosco asked. "Yeah, Bos. It was really good. Fred is really trying and it's really good between us," Faith told him with a smile as she took the cruiser down 17th Street. One of the shop owners there was having trouble with a certain shoplifter that was all too familiar to Bosco and Faith.  
  
"Good Faith. I'm glad things are working out for you guys. You deserve to be happy," he told her. "But if you need me for anything, I'm always there for you - no matter what," he reminded her.  
  
"Ditto, Bos. You know that right?" she asked him. "Absolutely, Partner," he responded.  
  
Just then, Bosco's cell phone rang. He answered it and Faith smiled as his face lit up when he realized it was Jack Warner on the phone. "Hey Jack, what's up?" Bosco said as he kept an eye on their local neighborhood shoplifter walking down the opposite side of the street. He tapped Faith on the arm and pointed in the direction of the guy so she could keep an eye on him too. She nodded, trying not to listen in on his conversation. The character was walking into the corner grocery, obviously up to no good, because as he glanced up and down the sidewalk he noticed their RMP and quickly walked back down the street in the opposite direction.   
  
As much as she tried not to listen in, she couldn't help but notice the change in Bosco's voice causing her to look over and notice the frown on his face.  
  
"Jack, slow down. You said she was going shopping this morning right? Maybe she just lost track of time," Bosco reassured him.  
  
"Bosco, you know that Jenny never loses track of time. She's a military brat, remember?" came Jack's reply from the other end.   
  
He gestured for Faith to turn the car around and head the other direction. "Look, Jack. Ask Nancy, Theresa and Mrs. Warner if they know where Jenny was going. I'm on my way over to your hotel. Everything's gonna' be fine, Sir. Okay. See you in a few," he said as he hung up.  
  
"What's up?" asked Faith, getting a bad feeling. "Head over to the Marriott, Faith. Jack says Jenny's missing. I'm sure it's nothing but I wanna check it out to be sure."  
  
"No problem," said Faith as she stepped up the speed of the cruiser. They were at the Marriott in about eight minutes and Jack met them in the lobby.  
  
Bosco got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the look on Jack's face. Jack was a retired Marine Colonel. He didn't panic in situations. "There has to be something to this," he thought to himself as he noticed that Jack looked about 10 years older than he did this morning at breakfast. He glanced at his watch as he walked up to Jack. It had only been about six hours since they had breakfast together. What could happen in six hours? "Plenty," he thought, thinking of all the terrible things he had seen in his years on the force.  
  
"Bosco, she should have been back here two hours ago. She knew we were leaving for the airport," Colonel Warner rattled off quickly. "I guess it's the same with any family - military or not - when family is involved all resolve goes out the window," thought Bosco as he started to get a bigger knot in his stomach.  
  
"Okay, Sir," Bosco said trying to calm the man down. "Did you ask the girls where she was going? We can try to call there and have her paged. Have you tried her cell phone?" he asked, hoping that she had just lost track of the time, but at the same time doubting it.  
  
"Nancy said she was going to Sax and Macy's. She wasn't sure where else. Theresa tried her cell phone and there was no answer," he said with panic in his voice. Jack looked at Faith as she walked up beside Bosco after parking the RMP and calling in to the station to report what they were working on. "You think something bad happened, don't you Bosco. That's why you called in more officers."  
  
"What?" he said, finally noticing Faith standing beside him. "No, no Jack. This is my partner Faith Yokas. She was with me when you called me. She was just talking to the doorman outside," he assured Colonel Warner as he looked at Faith to see if she found out anything.  
  
"Hi Sir," Faith said shaking hands with the distraught man. "I checked with the doorman and he remembers Ms. Warner getting into the cab at about 11:00 a.m.," she relayed to the two men. "He says the taxi headed off in the direction of Fifth Avenue," she added.  
  
"Where's Mrs. Warner?" asked Bosco.   
  
"Amanda is waiting up in the room in case Jenny calls," he told Bosco. "And you know she wants you to call her 'Mom,'" he chastised. Faith smiled and thought how great it was that Bosco finally had a real family - even if it was adopted family.  
  
"Okay, Faith and I are going to take a ride over to Macy's and Sax and check to see if anyone remembers her coming into the store. Do you know if she was using cash or credit cards?" asked Bosco.  
  
"I gave her my credit card to use," Jack answered. "Okay, stay by the phone in case she calls. You have my cell phone number in case you hear anything or remember anything else," he said as he and Faith headed toward the RMP.  
  
"Thank you Bosco and Officer Yokas," Jack said.   
  
"You know she likes you to call her Faith," Bosco said trying to lighten the mood a little even though he was beginning to get really worried.  
  
Bosco and Faith were in the car with Bosco driving toward Fifth Avenue to check Sax, Macy's and any of the other stores she may have wandered into. Bosco said, "Faith, I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Don't jump to any conclusions Bosco. You know this kind of thing happens all the time. She probably lost track of time or met someone she knew and got talking," she said, trying unsuccessfully to convince herself.  
  
"Yeah," was all Bosco said. His mind was whirling a million miles a minute. He was thinking of all the places she could have gone, trying to remember some of her favorite sights in NYC.   
  
They parked the RMP outside of Sax and Bosco headed in to check with some of the staff while Faith headed over to Macy's on foot to check with their staff.  
  
Bosco walked through the front door and could tell in an instant that they didn't want him there - not in uniform anyway. It didn't "look good," they had been told by the snooty store security in the past. "Tough shit," he thought to himself as he headed toward the security office. He was met fairly quickly by an undercover security officer and led back to the office. They wanted him out of sight as quickly as possible.  
  
The head of security, Tom Walsh, was waiting for Bosco when he arrived at the office. Bosco told him the situation and said he wanted to talk to some of the staff in the likely departments she stopped in. Mr. Walsh said, "Officer Boscorelli, is it?" Bosco just nodded.  
  
"Officer Boscorelly, why don't you let me go out on the sales floor and speak with the staff. I'll let you know if they remember anything. You can leave your number with my secretary," he motioned over to a young woman sitting at a desk.  
  
"Look, Tom, is it?" The man nodded. "Look, jag-off. This is my sister that's missing and I'm not about to leave it up to a bunch of incompetent, cop-wanna-be's, to screw it up. I'm going to talk to them myself. You can 'tag along' if you want," he sneered as he headed out the office door.   
  
"Officer Boscorelli, you can't just come into my store and behave like you're in charge. Who is your superior. I'll need his name and your badge number for my report," Mr. Walsh asked. He didn't get to finish the word "report" before Bosco spun around and said, "Look, MR. Walsh. You can have my superior officer's name and my badge number, but let me tell you something," he said as he invaded the young man's space. "For your information, YOUR store is in MY city and as long as I have this badge that says New York City Policy Department, I AM in charge. You got that?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer from the shocked man, Bosco turned on his heel and stormed out of the office and headed out to the sales floor.  
  
Bosco spent the next 30 minutes talking to just about every sales clerk in the store, with the Head of Security sheepishly following him around and glaring at him. Bosco showed a picture of the 26-year-old woman from his wallet. "Her hair is a little longer than that now, and straight," he said, updating Jenny's description from the three-year-old picture.  
  
A couple of the sales clerks recognized Jenny's picture and said that she had bought two or three items and then they had left. "Wait a minute... 'they,'" Bosco asked?  
  
"Yes," replied one of the clerks. "She had a young man following after her. He kind of hung back. I guessed that he would rather be doing something else than shopping is all,' she added.  
  
"Can you describe this guy," asked Bosco hopefully.  
  
"I didn't really pay that much attention to him, but you could probably get his name off the credit card she was using. I remember the card was in a man's name, so I assumed it was his," she rambled on.  
  
Bosco shook his head knowing that it was Jack's card she used. He turned to Tom Walsh, "Do you know how to use a computer?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Absolutely," Walsh bragged, missing the sarcastic tone in Bosco's voice.  
  
"Good. I want you to go back to your office and check the computer receipts for today. I want to know what time all the sales were made that were charged to a Mr. Jack Warner's card. I also want a copy of all the security videos for the last six hours. I'll be back for them," he said as he turned to go and catch up with Faith.  
  
"Wait a minute, you'll need a warrant for that," Walsh sneered.   
  
Bosco walked back over to the man and he thought the officer was going to hit him and flinched. "Look, jag-off. How many times do I have to tell you. This is my sister we're talking about and she wasn't shopping with any guy. She was alone. So I'm telling you that I want those receipts and tapes and you won't be happy if I have to come back here after wasting precious time waiting for a warrant. Got it!"  
  
"Well, I'll get you what you need, but I'm going to need a warrant at some point to cover myself in case there's a problem," he said, agreeing to get what Bosco wanted.  
  
"I'm your only problem, pal," he said. Then pausing, he added civilly, "Thanks. I'll get you your warrant eventually, but I want that stuff as soon as possible," and he added a "Please" at the end of the sentence.  
  
Apparently that is all the guy wanted because he smiled and left to go get the receipts and tapes ready for Bosco's return.  
  
As Bosco headed over to Macy's he looked at his watch. 4:00 p.m. It was five hours since she was seen leaving the hotel and eight hours since he had seen her at breakfast and teased her about her latest boyfriend, he thought to himself with a sad smile. "Please let her be okay," he prayed silently.  
  
As he was entering Macy's, he ran into Faith coming out. "Anything?" he asked her hoping for some good news. Faith shook her head "no."  
  
"I talked with the clerks that were working at the time she was here and they remember her buying some pretty risqué lingerie. They remember some guy with her also, standing pretty close and holding on to her arm the whole time. They said she didn't look like she wanted to buy the stuff, but 'they didn't want to interfere,'" she said with a disgusted look on her face. I talked to the security chief and he is getting me a copy of any surveillance videos from that area of the store.  
  
"I'm really not liking this Faith," Bosco said, rubbing his sour stomach.  
  
"Yeah, Bos, I know. What do you think, time to call Swersky and let him get things rolling," she said as gently as she could.  
  
Bosoc looked up from the ground and said, "I can't not find her Faith. She's gotta be okay. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah Bosco, I understand," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "You remember what I said before right Bos?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm here for you - no matter what it takes," she reminded him. He nodded with a smile and they both headed back to the car to call Lt. Swersky.  
  
They were driving back to the Marriott hotel to warn Jack and Amanda about what was going on and what was going to be happening very soon. Bosco was on the phone arguing with Sgt. Christopher. "Look, just put me through to Swersky, will ya," he mouthed his favorite word - 'Jag-off' - to Faith as Christopher finally gave in and was putting him through.  
  
Bosco explained the situation to the Lt. and he assured Bosco that he would set the wheels in motion. "You know Bosco," Lt. Swersky reminded him. "She has to be missing for 24 hours before a missing persons report can be filed. Are you sure she isn't just off with some guy she met?"   
  
"Boss, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he replied sadly. "Okay, Bosco. I'm gonna go to the Chief to see if he'll bypass the 24-hour rule and get things rolling on this end. He owes me a favor so it shouldn't be a problem," the Lt. added.  
  
"Thanks Loo," said Bosco gratefully. 


	2. Part 2 of 8

Finally A Family - Part II  
  
  
Bosco and Faith stopped back to Sax and Macy's to pick up the receipts and security tapes. Because the Lieutenant was able to get the Chief's permission to bypass the 24-hour waiting period, Jenny was reported as a missing person and a picture of her was being handed out at roll calls all over the City. Bosco was also able to get the warrant that the security head at Sax needed for his files.  
  
"Thank you Officer," Mr. Walsh said coolly to Bosco as he handed him the warrant. Bosco just nodded and turned to walk out with the receipt and tapes. He stopped and turned back to the man.  
  
"Look, Mr. Walsh. I'm sorry if I was a little overzealous before. It's just that she's...," he was saying as Walsh interrupted him.  
  
Walsh held out his hand, "I know, she's your sister. I understand Officer and I am sorry if I was less than helpful to you earlier." Bosco took the man's hand and shook it in apology. He nodded and walked out with Faith.  
  
Faith glanced over at Bosco as they were exiting Sax and said, "So there was some problems earlier?"  
  
"We just weren't seeing things eye-to-eye," he shrugged to Faith as they headed back to the RMP.  
  
"Uh, huh," replied Faith, with a grin. She knew her partner's lack of tact all too well.  
  
They headed back to the precinct with the tapes and receipts for the detectives to go through. Bosco had planned on viewing the videotapes to see if he could get a look at the guy, but the detectives had other plans. "You're too close to this Boscorelli," said one of the detectives. "We know about your hot-headed reputation. Look, if we find out anything or can get a description of the guy, we'll let you know," he said, quickly dismissing Bosco.  
  
Faith flinched as Bosco punched the wall, cutting open his knuckles in the process. "Look," said Faith. "You can't do anything more here. Swersky gave you time off til this is over. Why don't we go grab a coffee and I'll drop you by the Warner's until my shift is over," she offered.  
  
"I can't just sit there with them looking at me not doing anything Faith," Bosco said, the frustration heave in his voice. "I have to find her for them. I have to find her for me," he said.  
  
"I know Bosco," Faith sympathized. "But don't you think they need to know what is being done; someone to explain the process to them so they're not in the dark about things?"  
  
"All right, drop me off there. I'll get a ride back to get my car later," he said, giving in.  
  
Bosco changed into his street clothes and Faith drove him back to the Marriott Hotel in silence; not an awkward silence, but the calming silence that two people who know each other well can have between them. Faith knew that Bosco was not just going to sit back and not do anything. She knew it was only a matter of time before he would go looking on his own - probably right after she dropped him off.  
  
Faith pulled the RMP up to the curb of the Marriott as it began to rain. "Perfect," grunted Bosco. "That'll really make the detectives want to get out there an knock on doors," he finished as he looked up at the rain-filled sky and opened the door.  
  
Faith put a hand on Bosco's arm and he looked back at her. She gently squeezed his arm and said, "Bosco, just hang in there. We'll find her. I talked to Sully and Davis and they're going to cover as many calls in my sector as possible. I'll be out there looking for her Bosco. We WILL find her."  
  
Bosco smiled, "Thanks Faith. I hope so. Are you going to be okay out there by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Bos. Concentrate on finding Jenny," she reassured him. He smiled at her and exited the car, running through the rain, past the detectives unit, to the door of the hotel.  
  
Bosco took the elevator up to the Warner's suite and slowly walked up to the door. He knocked lightly on the open door and tentatively walked in. Amanda Warner, looking warn and nervously exhausted rushed over to Bosco and hugged him.  
  
"Have you found her?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Not yet Mrs., I mean, Ma," he said sadly, looking down at the ground. "But I'm going right back out again. I'll find her. I promise," he said looking her in the eye.  
  
Amanda Warner's heart broke as she saw the pain in his eyes and gave him another long hug. He was like the son she never had and Jack had always wanted. She knew all the terrible stuff he had to endure growing up. Jack had filled her in the first night she had met him at their home in Maine.   
  
It was all Bosco could do not to let a tear fall. He had to remain strong for her; for all of them. It was time that he paid Jack Warner back for getting him through his difficult times and he had no intention of failing.  
  
He stood back from Amanda and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Where's Jack?" he asked. "He's in the office making phone calls," she said. "Bosco, this is killing him," she whispered as Bosco walked past her. He touched her arm and whispered back, "I know," as he continued back to the office and Jack.  
  
Bosco spent a few minutes with Jack explaining what was going to happen and all the things that were being done to find his daughter. He tried to reassure him, but the longer it took, the harder it was going to be to find Jenny.  
  
"I'm heading back out to look some more. I'm in touch with the detectives that are going over the security tapes. Hopefully, we can get a good look at this guy that she was with. Maybe someone has seen him before...," he trailed off as he glanced over at Jack who was just staring out the window.  
  
"I thought I had everything under control, Bosco," Jack said to him. "We have to get her back. I've lived through many battles. I don't know if I could survive this one," he said in a tight voice, looking Bosco in the eye. He knew he was at the mercy of the NYPD's expertise.  
  
  
"I'll bring her back to you, Sir," was all Bosco said before leaving to look some more. Jack had seen that look in Bosco's eyes before and he knew that Bosco would somehow keep that promise to him. 


	3. Part 3 of 8

Finally A Family - Part III  
  
  
Jenny slowly awoke to darkness and silence. She had hoped that what she had just been through had been a dream, but as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light she realized that it was all too real. "Where had this guy come from? What does he want?" she asked herself over and over during the last eight hours.   
  
She wracked her brain trying to figure out just when he started following her. She had always been more careful than her sisters. She had always had a certain fear of strangers, even as a young girl. She first noticed him when she had made her last purchase at Sax before heading over to Macy's. She had finished charging the pair of shoes on her father's credit card, retrieved the card from the clerk and turned to gather her packages. The young man was near her other packages and had offered to help her out with them. He was nice looking enough, with his up-scale clothes and his good manners. She politely declined, thanking him and gathered her bags and headed for the exit, all the while feeling his presence behind her. "He's probably just leaving the store too," she said to herself as she dismissed her nervous feelings. As she headed out of the store's front exit to the street, she caught a glimpse of him in the glass from the door. He was still there, with a slight smile on his face.  
  
The man couldn't believe his luck. He happened to see her entering Sax while he was walking the streets to meet his drug runners. He had seen her and her family - and that damned Boscorelli - at the shore a couple of days ago and the memories from all those years ago came flooding back, making him angry again. He always got angry when he thought of how that man had ruined his life. He should have minded his own business. At the time he first saw Warner at the beach, his mind immediately tried to come up with a plan for revenge. Then, they had left and he thought that his chance had been missed. When he saw her again on 5th Avenue he recognized her at once and followed her into the store. He kept his distance - just far enough not to be noticed, but to be able to hear the clerk call her Ms. Warner when she handed her back her Daddy's charge card. He followed her for a little while, putting the plan together in his mind.  
  
"Hmm," he thought to himself. "She's not too bad. Maybe I'll have some fun with her before I finish my business with her father."  
  
As she headed in the direction of Macy's, she glanced sideways into the glass storefronts on her way. She noticed he was no longer behind her and she glanced over her shoulder and was relieved to find him nowhere in sight. She relaxed, laughing at herself for overreacting, and continued on her way to Macy's. Just as she was about to enter the next store, she felt someone along side her, grabbing her by the arm. She turned toward him with an alarmed look on her face, dropping a couple of her bags. His grip on her arm had tightened and he managed to gather her dropped bags and continue walking with her - all the while with a smile on his face and a tighter and tighter grip on her arm.  
  
"Look, Jennifer Warner - that's right I know your name," he said angrily through his false smile. "If you ever want to see the rest of your family again, you better just do what I say and not make any waves. If you chose to ignore my advice, Dear Old Daddy will pay the price," he warned.  
  
"What have you done with my father," she asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Nothing yet, but don't worry, you'll hear all about it soon enough," he promised her. "You think he's so good and righteous. Well, he isn't as perfect as you think, little girl," he added.   
  
The man continued his grasp on her and led her to the men's department. "Might as well grab myself some goodies as long as "Daddy's" paying, right Angel?" he said to Jenny. He picked out a handful of very expensive things and made her pay the clerk; the whole time not standing more than inches from Jenny. "Make sure you keep that nice smile on your face, honey. If you screw up, Daddy will pay the price," he warned her again.  
  
Jenny did what she was told. She didn't know what this guy was all about, but she wasn't about to jeopardize her family. As they were exiting the store, the man noticed some lingerie on display. He made her purchase it on the way out, even though he could tell she didn't like it. "Too bad, little girl," he thought to himself. "I like it and it will look hot on you."  
  
As soon as they exited the store, he hailed a taxi. As she realized she was being abducted, she became upset and started hyperventilating. By the time the cab made it through traffic and over to the curb, Jenny was feeling faint and was unable to put up much resistance. He gently placed her in the back seat, along with the packages and climbed in. The driver looked into his rear view mirror and was about to ask where they wanted to be taken when he noticed the condition of the young woman.  
  
"Hey, is she okay?" he asked the other passenger. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he offered.  
  
"No, she's okay. She just overdid it today. She's recovering from some medical problems and she's just really wiped out. I'll just get her home and let her rest for a while," he said, smiling and thanking the driver, giving him the up-scale address. The driver heard the address and decided, "Huh, just some rich chick with too much money for drugs or something." He drove them to the address and left the packages on the doorstep as the man brought the young woman inside and came back out to pay him and thank him for his help. "No problem, sir," he said noticing the generous tip. "Hope your friend is okay."  
  
"She'll be fine, and thanks again," the man said as he watched the taxi leave.  
  
Now, she looked around her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. Wherever it was, it wasn't a shack. It was a pretty nice looking place, with expensive furnishings. She was on a large bed and she slowly sat up, noticing that her clothes were gone and she was wearing the hideous lingerie that he had made her buy. Panic quickly coursed through her and she made her way to the door of the room only to find it locked. She looked for a light and turned it on. It was a beautiful room, but not like a hotel. It must have been a private residence, but where? Who was this guy? What did he want? She had no idea how long she had been asleep, but remembered the terror she felt as she passed out while he was placing her in the cab. She suddenly realized that she had no idea how long she had passed out for. "Am I even in New York anymore?" she thought.  
  
She wondered if anyone knew that she was missing yet. Had he taken the rest of her family as he had hinted at? Would anyone miss them? They must. "We would have missed our flight home by now", she thought, and her Aunt was supposed to pick them up at the airport. She had met Bosco in Maine and would try to get hold of him when they didn't show up at the airport.  
  
She smiled at the thought of Bosco. She knew that if anyone could find her it would be him. Maybe it was because of all the stories Bosco had told her over the last six years. She loved to sit and listen to him talk about his adventures with the New York City Police Department. She knew he wasn't really her brother, but he sure did behave like one. From the moment her family had met him, Bosco had become one of them. She never knew the whole story about him, but she sensed a sadness in him that first day. She was the first from the family to try to contact him after 9/11. She remembered going with him last night after the show. She wasn't tired and wanted to walk around the City, soak up the excitement, and look at all the lights. Bosco had offered to take her out and they walked and talked for a long time, ending up at Ground Zero. You'd never know that it was a site of mass destruction, the crews had done such an awesome and quick job getting the debris removed. It looked like a construction site now - at least to anyone that didn't know better, and there weren't many who didn't. She watched as Bosco just stared off into space and after a while she gently tugged on his arm and they headed back to her hotel. Then they all met for a fabulous breakfast before they had to head home to Maine. There was a few hours before their flight and she had all of her things packed so she decided to go shopping for a little while. She stopped at a florist, purchased some flowers and placed them at Ground Zero, saying a prayer for all those lost, silently thanking God for not taking her "brother."  
  
She was shaken from her memories by the turning of the doorknob to the room she was in. "Ah, you're awake finally Jenny," said the young man pleasantly, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "I do hope you're comfortable," he said, staring at how good she looked in the lingerie. Jenny self-consciously grabbed the bedspread and pulled it around her, trying to get away from his stare.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she said angrily. "What have you done with my father, my family?" she continued.  
  
"So many questions. All in good time Jenny," he answered.  
  
"You know my name, but I don't know your's. That's hardly fair," she said, indignantly.  
  
"So it isn't. I guess there's no harm in telling you who I am," he pondered. "My name is Seth Faraday, of the Park Avenue Faraday's," he informed her. "I met your father when my family shipped me off to the Marines. You see, they thought I was a little on the wild side and didn't know what else to do with me. A friend of theirs' suggested I join the Marines, learn discipline," he said with an angered look on his face. "Your father was my commanding officer. A very nice man, actually. That is, until he turned me over to the authorities for running a drug business inside his command. He ruined everything! My family disowned me. I had to grovel to get back into their good graces. Go through rehab, therapy, the works!" he said, getting louder.   
  
Jenny was starting to get scared, but she managed to say, "I'm sure he was only doing what he thought best for you. You needed help with your problem. Help that he couldn't give you or he would have tried...," she was interrupted when Seth turned, stormed over to within inches of her face and screamed, "No, he was too busy with that other misfit he took under his wing!" He must mean Bosco, she thought to herself.  
  
As Seth ranted on and on, growing more and more agitated, Jenny became more and more scared. As much as she tried to keep her wits about her, she was starting to get really scared. She was starting to cry and this only made Seth angrier.   
  
"Stop that whining," he screamed at her, causing the crying to increase. She cursed herself inwardly for losing control. She was always so in control of herself. "Oh, I don't have time to listen to your drivel. I have things to arrange," he said angrily as he moved quickly toward her and placed a funny smelling rag over her face. She tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. She felt herself losing consciousness from the chemical in the rag, terrified of what would happen to her next.  
  
*******  
  
At the same time, closer to Jenny than he realized, Bosco had gone back to the 55 to check on the videotapes that the detectives were going over. He walked into the office as they were getting to the part in the tape where could be seen purchasing the lingerie. The detectives were intent on their work and didn't hear Bosco come in. He quietly sat down and tried to make out the face of the man next to Jenny. There was something familiar about him, but he just couldn't place it.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli," said one of the detectives. "Glad you're here. I was just going to call you to come in and look at this video with us. Do you recognize the guy that Ms. Warner is with?"  
  
Bosco didn't shake his head yes or no. "He looks kind of familiar, but I can't remember from where," he answered.   
  
"Do you think that it might be someone that you arrested before? Someone that might have a grudge against you and saw the two of you together in the last couple of days?" questioned the detective.  
  
"I don't think so," Bosco replied. "This guy is too well dressed and groomed. If I had arrested someone like that I would remember. It doesn't happen that often," he said, moving closer to the picture on the screen to try to get a better look.  
  
"Well, we're going to bring this video over to Mr. Warner's hotel and see if anyone in his family recognizes him. Want to come along?" offered the detective, as he glanced over at this partner removing the tape from the machine and placing it in a protective envelope.  
  
"Absolutely," Bosco responded and the three men left, hoping to get some answers.  
  
*******  
  
As they were all sitting in Jack's hotel suite nervously watching what they hoped would not be the last picture of Jenny they would ever see Bosco was concentrating on something he noticed on the man's arm, just showing below his short-sleeved shirt. It looked like some kind of a tattoo, but he couldn't get a clear picture of it.  
  
"Is that a tattoo on the guy's arm," he voiced his thoughts out loud. Everyone looked at the arm and agreed that it was a tattoo but they couldn't tell what it was of. Jack had commented that the man seemed familiar, but he too couldn't place from where he may have seen the man before.  
  
One of the detectives picked up the remote thinking that since this was one of the nicer hotels in NYC, maybe it would have a more updated VCR. Sure enough, there was a zoom button on the remote and he pushed it.   
  
"Oh my God," came the gasp in stereo as both Jack and Bosco recognized the tattoo on the man's arm. It was a tattoo that a number of the guys in their unit had gotten one night in town during their tour of duty. This had to be someone they both knew from their days in the Marines. Bosco grabbed the remote from the detective and adjusted the picture so that they could get a close-up of the man's face. Bosco still couldn't place the guy, although he knew that he had definitely seen him before.  
  
Jack slowly stood up, finally recognizing the man on the videotape. "Bosco, you know who that is, don't you?" Jack asked him as he started to pace the floor.  
  
"Jack, I don't remember his name, but his face if very familiar from our unit," answered Bosco. Mrs. Warner didn't like the look on her husband's face and began to get upset. Nancy and Theresa sensed the tension also and immediately went to their mother for mutual support.  
  
"His name is Feraday. Seth Feraday," his jaw tightened with worry and anger. "You probably don't remember him because he wasn't with us for very long. Do you remember that drug problem we had in our unit?" he directed his question toward Bosco.  
  
"Yeah," said Bosco, starting to remember.   
  
"Feraday was the leader of the group. I had him brought up on charges and he was dishonorably discharged and faced criminal charges," continued Jack. Now they were both pacing, remembering just how volatile Feraday had been back then. 


	4. Part 4 of 8

Finally A Family - Part 4  
  
At the same time that Bosco and Jack Warner were realizing the identity of Jenny's abductor, Faith was taking her dinner break. She had radioed Sully and Davis and asked to meet up with them at their usual Chinese restaurant.  
  
"So, any news about Bosco's friend?" asked Sully.  
  
"Nothing yet," Faith replied, shaking her head as their food came.  
  
"Anything we can do to help?" asked Ty, wanting to help his friend.  
  
Faith shook her head again, "I just don't know, Ty. I don't even know where to start looking. I don't know this girl so I don't know where she might have gone. I do know that if Bosco doesn't bring this girl back to her family, he's going to be devastated."  
  
"Who is this girl anyway? Is she a girlfriend?" Sully asked Faith.  
  
"No, the girl's like a sister to Bosco. Her Dad was Bosco's commanding officer in the Marines. I guess the guy, Jack Warner, took Bosco under his wing and was like a father to Bosco. Helped straighten him out and helped him make some decisions about what he wanted to do with his life. Bos told me that the guy probably saved his life. He visited Warner after he got out of the service in Maine and the whole family took him in as one of their own," she explained, wondering what would have happened to Bosco if he hadn't gotten involved in Bosco's messed up life. "Boy, parents sure can make or break a kid," she thought to herself as they all finished eating.  
  
"Well, the girl's picture is out in all the precincts and everyone is out there looking," said Ty as they all kicked in to pay the bill and got ready to head back out on patrol.  
  
"Let us know if you hear anything, or if they get a lead and need help tracking it down," offered Sully as they were dispatched to a call. "Will do," Faith replied as the officers steered their cruisers off in different directions.  
  
As Faith was patrolling her sector, her cell phone rang. She pulled the RMP over and answered, "Yokas."  
  
"Its me. I need your help," he said quickly. Faith couldn't help but notice the fear in her partner's voice. None of the other officers would have picked up on it, but they knew each other so well, she could tell it was fear and not just tension or anger.  
  
"Bosco, I'm there - whatever it is. Just tell me what you need," she answered back.  
  
"I need you to come to the hotel and pick me up. We found out who took Jenny, now we just need to find the bastard. First, I need you to run something on the computer in the car. Run the name Seth Feraday. It's not good Faith. I'll fill you in downstairs in five minutes," he told her.  
  
"I'll be there in two," Faith shot back, hanging up as she punched the name into the computer, threw the car in drive and headed toward the hotel while the computer searched for information on Feraday.  
  
Faith pulled up to the front door of the hotel and Bosco was standing in the rain waiting for her. He jumped in and gave her the rundown on Feraday and how he knew him, shivering as the cold rain ran down his back, soaking his clothes.  
  
"Jeez, Bosco. The information should be coming up on the computer screen any second," Faith told him as he looked over at the screen. He read the address from the computer screen off to Faith and they headed over.  
  
"But, aren't the detectives heading over there already?" asked Faith while she navigated the wet streets.  
  
Bosco sneered and replied, "Yeah, after they go 'run it' for their boss. She could be dead or long gone by then Faith. If she's not already," he trailed off.  
  
"Alright Bos," she said handing him her cell phone. "Hit 5 on the speed dial and tell Sully and Davis to meet us at the address."  
  
"I don't want to get them in trouble with the job," answered Bosco, trying to remember what little idiosyncrasies he could about the man that had Jenny.  
  
"Bosco, they're ready and willing to help, and from what you said we'll probably need all the help we can get," she urged him.  
  
Bosco dialed the phone and Davis picked up. "Ty, it's Bosco. I'm with Faith. Look, can you meet us in back of 4937 Fifth Avenue? I got a lead on the guy that has Jenny," he explained.  
  
"We're there Bos," replied Ty without hesitation as he repeated the address to Sully.  
  
"Look, this guy is bad news and I'll understand if you want to hold back until you get the word from Central to respond. He was in my unit in the Marines and left under bad circumstances. He's holding a grudge and he ain't all there, if you know what I mean," continued Bosco.  
  
"Look, we're big boys, Bos. We'll meet you there in about 10 minutes," assured Davis.  
  
"What else do we have to do but make more paperwork for the Boss anyway?" Ty joked as he hung up the phone and relayed the information to Sully.  
  
Faith took the phone from Bosco and punched in the number for Central. She asked for her friend Sally, the shift supervisor. When Sally answered the phone she said, "Hey Sally, it's Faith Yokas."  
  
"Hey Faith, what's up?" responded the woman.  
  
"You know what the deal is with the missing girl, Jenny Warner, right?" Faith asked her.  
  
"Yeah, the friend of your partner. I was told about it in case anyone called in any information after they put it out on a news bulletin. What's up?" Sally asked.  
  
"I need you to keep me and 55-Charlie clear from calls while we check something out," Faith said, giving Sally the address of where they would be.  
  
"Yeah, I'll put it out over the air that you're out of service until further notice," she answered.  
  
"No!" Faith said quickly. "It can't go out over the air or the Lieutenant will have our collective asses," she explained. "We've got a possible lead on where the girl is located and the detectives are dragging their feet to protect their own asses," she further explained, knowing that mentioning the detectives would assure Sally's cooperation because she really still had it in for her ex-husband, the "Detective."  
  
"You got it Faith. I'll work the police radio myself 'til I hear back from you," Sally answered. "Just be careful and keep me posted. I'll be monitoring all frequencies, so call for help if you need it and I'll know where to send the cavalry."  
  
"Okay, I have Boscorelli with me also. Thanks Sally, I owe you big time," Faith said.  
  
"Yeah, you do, but a date with your partner will pay that back," joked Sally before hanging up.  
  
Faith put her phone down and looked over at her partner who was looking back at her with a smirk and a look of surprise on his face. "What!?" smirked Faith.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you partner," smiled Bosco. "When it counts, Bos, when it counts," she replied. "And by the way, you owe her a date," she added. "Spectacular," replied Bosco, shaking his head.  
  
Faith dialed Davis' cell to let them know they were there. Sully and Davis reported that they were in position also. They met up in the back alley and Bosco filled in Davis and Sully about Feraday.  
  
"Look, guys," warned Bosco. "This guy is bad news. I'll understand if you want nothin' to do with this," he said looking at his friends. He would go in by himself if he had to.  
  
Davis, Sully and Faith all looked at each other, knowing that there was no question that they were going to help Bosco save this girl. Just as they were about to tell him that very same thing Bosco put up his hand and mouthed the word "Quiet!" to them.  
  
They all froze and listened carefully. Bosco heard a noise behind him - a strange noise to Faith, Davis and Sully, but all too familiar to Bosco. It sounded like some animal you'd find in the woods. It was the same noise that Colonel Warner had made the night that he and four other guys from his company were cut-off from their unit by the enemy while out on patrol. Colonel Warner himself had come out looking for them and been the one to rescue them. He made that same noise that night to let Bosco know that he was there and they were not alone.  
  
Bosco turned in the direction of the noise at the same time that the Colonel came out from his cover.  
  
"Jack! What are you doing here?!" asked Bosco, shocked to see him there.  
  
"I'm going to help you get my daughter back Boscorelli," he answered simply. "Jack, you can't be here for this. You have to let us handle it this time," he tried to explain to the worried man, as his friends and co- workers looked around to make sure they were not drawing attention.  
  
"Bosco, I can't just sit back and wait. Those detectives don't care. They don't know what they're up against with Feraday," pleaded Jack.  
  
"But I know, Sir," replied Bosco. "And these guys know," he gestured toward his partner and friends. "They're the best and we'll get the job done. I'll bring her back to you, Jack," Bosco promised him again. "I hope I'm not too late," he thought again to himself.  
  
"I have to do something," Jack said. "Look, go back out by our RMP," he said, motioning to Faith to hand him the keys. "Take my cell phone. Hit speed dial 1," he said pointing to Faith to indicate that it was her cell number, "if you see anything going on - like those detectives coming in, let us know." Jack reluctantly agreed and headed back to 55-David.  
  
"Aw Bos, I'm Number 1 on your speed dial. I'm touched," joked Faith. "Hey, you go with who you know," he kidded back. "Let's get started. Here's the plan," and they huddled around Bosco to set things up. 


	5. Part 5 of 8

Finally A Family - Part 5  
  
Little did Bosco, Faith, Sully, Ty and Jack Warner know, but at the same time that they were setting their plan in motion, Jenny was in serious danger. She was just beginning to come around from the drug that Feraday had knocked her out with. She was slowly remembering where she was and what had been happening when her eyes focused on a person that was standing directly in front of her, crowding her space.  
  
As her eyes focused she realized that it was Seth Feraday and he looked different than he had before. She was still afraid of him, but he looked even more angry and there was a strange look on his face. She didn't realize that while she was unconscious, he was doing something that a drug dealer should never do; he was using the very drugs that he was selling on the streets. He had been using heavily while Jenny was sleeping and he was becoming more and more agitated and aroused while he sat in the room watching her sleep in the gaudy negligee he made her wear.  
  
While she was unconscious, he began setting a romantic mood around the room. There were candles burning and dim lighting. He had a fire burning in the fireplace and had some wine and appetizers brought into the room. He figured she would be hungry and thirsty when she awoke. The wine would also help to loosen her up he hoped.  
  
Now, Jenny was fully awake and extremely anxious by her surroundings and the look on Seth Feraday's face.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Well, my darling. I hope you had a nice nap. I took the liberty of setting up a few things for you. Wine?" he asked as he handed her a glass of wine. She self-consciously tried to draw the bedspread around her again only to find that the covers of the huge 4-poster bed had been turned down.  
  
"Look, I just want to go home. I don't want you near me," she said quickly, fear in her voice. "If you just let me go, I won't tell anyone about you. You won't get in any trouble."  
  
Feraday slapped her hard across the face and she fell back onto the bed and tried to scramble away from him. He was too quickly and he grabbed her by the foot and dragged her back down the bed toward him.  
  
"You don't think I really believe that, do you!?" he screamed back at her as he started to grab at the flimsy bedclothes. "I know that the first person you'll run to after 'Daddy Dearest' is your boyfriend, Boscorelli!"  
  
She tried to shake her head no - to tell him that she wouldn't go and tell anyone. "I promise. I won't tell my father or Bosco so it won't get back to the police department at all," she tried to convince him.  
  
"Why would Boscorelli go to the police?" he asked, suddenly suspicious, but not releasing his grip on her.  
  
She tried to pull away again and said, "Because he's not my boyfriend. That's what he does. He's a New York City Police Officer," she explained proudly.  
  
Jenny immediately knew that this information made him more angry and she realized that she probably shouldn't have told him about Bosco being a cop; she had just hoped that it would scare him into letting her go. Now she feared that it only fueled his anger.  
  
"Well, this changes things," he sneered. "I guess I'll have to speed up the process a little before Maurice has a chance to put two and two together and find me," he thought aloud.  
  
But the drugs were making it hard for him to keep his thoughts clear and as he looked at her his mind kept going back to what he wanted to do to her. He climbed onto the bed saying, "Well, that can wait just a little while though. We have to get better acquainted."  
  
She again tried to pull away, but he strengthened his grip and pulled her closer. He started to touch her again. He thought, in his drugged stupor, that he was getting her 'in the mood' - getting her excited. She tried to talk him out of it, tried to get away, but he wouldn't listen. Eventually, he got angry at her and struck her across the face again, "Shut up Bitch!," he yelled. She felt the sting on her nose, cheek and eye and reached up to her face and felt the blood begin to trickle from her nose as it combined with the blood from her cracked lip from the last slap and she started to cry.  
  
Unfortunately, Seth Feraday seemed to like the fact that he made her cry and just continued to get more excited. He pulled off the last of her negligee and held her down, pinning her to the bed. She tried to scream, but he grabbed one of the scarves he had placed to tie her up with later and shoved it hard into her mouth, silencing her. He was touching her all over, making sick, crude comments to her. He began to undress and as he was unbuckling his belt she heard the doorbell to the penthouse apartment ring. He ignored the ringing bell, but whoever it was persistent because they didn't go away. Instead, they kept ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Dammit!," Feraday yelled. He climbed off Jenny and tied her so that she couldn't move, leaving her on the bed, naked, the makeshift gag in her mouth. "Don't even make a sound," he warned her. "You won't like what happens to you if you ruin this for me." She nodded that she understood, but was trying to figure out a way to let whoever was at the door know that she was there against her will. He quickly walked out of the room toward the front door.  
  
At the door, he looked through the peephole and saw a young black man in a delivery uniform, holding a box. "Who is it?" he yelled through the door. He was expecting a delivery of drugs from one of his connections.  
  
"Delivery from the airport for a Mr. Seth Feraday," came Ty's voice from outside the door. Ty thought how lucky it was that they had caught this delivery boy trying to deliver something to the very apartment they needed to get into. As Davis and Sully questioned the boy they noticed how nervous he was and got suspicious. They asked him for identification and ran his name through the national computer and got a hit. He had a record for running drugs. After a little persuasion from Bosco, the boy told them that he was making a delivery of drugs that he had just picked up at the airport.  
  
"Just leave it in the hallway and I'll get it later," answered Feraday. "Sorry Sir, I have orders to have it signed for or I can't leave it," Ty quickly made-up, hoping that it didn't make the man suspicious.  
  
Feraday didn't like the sound of this, but because the drugs were affecting him, he didn't really want to think about it. "Oh alright! Just a minute," he answered through the door. Feraday took a quick look around to make sure that there were no tell-tale signs of the girl's presence visible. Satisfied, he unlocked the door; not knowing that on either side of the doors waited Officers Yokas, Sullivan, Davis and Boscorelli.  
  
---- Well, let me know what you think. Should I continue? I need feedback! Thanks.  
  
TBC.? 


	6. Part 6 of 8

Finally A Family - Part 6  
  
~~~~~~~ I own nothing of TW or its cast and crew. Please don't sue me. ~~~~~~~  
  
As the door opened, the Officers all tensed up, ready to spring into action at the first sign from Ty that the girl was indeed in side. Faith and Sully hoped that Bosco wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him and move too soon. Faith made eye contact with her partner and they exchanged looks - Faith instantly knowing that Bosco had his emotions in check at this moment, and Bosco knowing that Faith would be there to back him up, no matter what.  
  
Feraday impatiently reached for the clipboard to sign for his "package." He held his hand out for a pen from the delivery man, and watched impatiently as Ty patted his pockets "looking" for a pen.  
  
"I know I had it on the way up here, Sir," he said apologetically. "I must have dropped it somewhere," he said as he looked around on the floor around his feet.  
  
"Just wait, I'll get one," replied Feraday, clearly irritated. He walked away from the door leaving it open and Ty stepped into the apartment and glanced around. He watched as Feraday rummaged through a desk drawer looking for a pen. Ty took a few more steps into the apartment, and was reassured by the feel of his gun tucked in his belt at the small of his back. He hoped that Feraday didn't notice that he still had his Kevlar vest on under the delivery uniform.  
  
"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, Sir," Ty said. "I appreciate your patience." ~~~~~~ Jenny could hear voices in the other room. She was desperately trying to free herself, but the knots were too tight. She frantically looked around the room for some way to alert whoever was there that she was in trouble. Suddenly, her eyes fell on the bottle of wine and wine glasses on the nightstand. "If I can just stretch my legs out enough to reach it and knock it off," she thought to herself, "maybe I can get their attention." She struggled to get as close to the nightstand as she could, the ties that fastened her to the headboard cutting into her wrists. She stretched her legs as far as she could, but she was just out of reach of the bottle and glasses.  
  
She could hear her captor rummaging around for something in the other room and she heard the voice of the visitor a little closer as he moved inside the apartment. She made another attempt to reach the glasses and bottle. She felt the wounds on her wrists open and felt the bruises on her face as she twisted and brushed her face against the pillows on the bed. "C'mon Jenny. You can do this," she urged herself on.  
  
Feraday had found a pen and was signing the clipboard, trying to get rid of the man so he could get back to business in the other room, when he heard a crash and glass breaking. Ty heard it too and looked in the direction of the room. The two men looked at each other and Ty noticed the anger on Feraday's face.  
  
"That didn't sound good," Ty said, trying to stall for time and listen for any hints of the girl as Feraday practically threw the clipboard at him and tried to usher him out the door.  
  
"Yeah, uh, it, uh, must have been that damned cat knocking something over again," said Feraday, getting angry and thinking of how to make the girl pay for what she did. He started to close the door on Davis, not even realizing that he hadn't taken the package from Davis yet. Just as the door was almost closed, Ty pushed it open.  
  
"Sir, your package," Davis said quickly. Just as Feraday opened the door again to take the package, Davis barely heard a muffled cry through the gag in her mouth.  
  
"That didn't sound like a cat," Davis said to Ferady. "Mind your own damned business!" yelled Feraday as he reached out to grab the box from Ty and slam the door.  
  
"This is my business Feraday! Police!" yelled Ty as he grabbed for Feraday's outstretched arm with one hand and reached for his gun with the other. Feraday broke free of Ty's grasp and took off down the hallway toward the bedroom. As he turned to close and lock the door behind him, he saw the other officers enter the apartment. He made eye contact with Bosco and yelled, "NO!"  
  
"Feraday, it's me you want! Let the girl go!," Bosco yelled as Feraday slammed the door, locked it, ran over to the dresser and grabbed his semi- automatic out of a drawer. In one quick motion he was over to the bed and grabbed Jenny roughly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You Bitch!," he yelled at her, striking her on the side of the head with the gun. Jenny fought to remain conscious. She heard Bosco and knew that he would save her. Feraday untied her from the bed, but left her hands bound. He untied her feet so she could stand and pulled her in front of him and tried to figure out what to do.  
  
He heard the commotion of the officers in the other room and was desperately trying to think of a way out. "This is too soon," he thought to himself. "How did they find me already?"  
  
He was brought back from his thoughts by Jenny's voice. "Please, let me put something on. Please don't let anyone see me like this," she pleaded. "Shut-up! You won't care how anyone sees you because you'll be dead!," he yelled back at her.  
  
Bosco made his way down the hall. Faith, Sully and Davis were right behind him, guns drawn. "Bosco, don't bust through that door," said Sully. "We need to call for back-up," he said as he reached for his radio. "No! It's me he wants," argued Bosco. "If we bring anymore cops in here, Jenny's dead for sure."  
  
Sully shook his head and said, "No, Bosco. This is too big now. You don't want to ruin the case by giving his lawyer a way to get him off with a mistake in procedure."  
  
"Bos, Sully's right," agreed Faith. "We have to bring in the Boss. We don't know what kind of firepower he has in there, or if he has help."  
  
Bosco looked at Sully, Davis and Faith. "I don't plan on him being around to hire a lawyer," said Bosco, making eye contact with Faith. "It's me he wants. I'm going to try to get in there and get him to let her go," he finished as he turned and headed toward the door.  
  
Faith walked up behind Bosco. "Bos, we need to get help in here. You don't want to take chances with Jenny's life. I know you're angry, but you have to think this through."  
  
"Faith, don't you understand? This has nothing to do with Jenny. It has everything to do with Jack and me. He's not going to give up without taking out Jack or me. If he can't do that, he'll take Jenny and I won't let him take either Jack or Jenny," he said quietly.  
  
"Feraday," Bosco yelled through the door. "Let me come in and talk to you. I just want to make sure the girl is okay," he continued.  
  
"Forget it!," yelled Feraday, tightening his grip on Jenny. "You've ruined my life enough. You and Warner. Now I'm going to ruin your's."  
  
"Look - just let me come in and talk to you. I don't understand why you're upset. Explain it to me," urged Bosco. "I'm unarmed. Just let me come in," he asked again in a calmer voice.  
  
There were a few moments of silence, while Feraday thought about whether to let him in or not. He dragged Jenny across the room with him, so he could do another line of cocaine. He thought that it would clear his head, help him think clearer. The drug worked its way into his system, giving him a false sense of calm. He thought he was in control - could take on the world.  
  
"All right, Maurice," he said. "Just you - no one else. And make sure it's not a trick or your girlfriend here is dead," he added. "Don't turn the handle until I tell you," he said as he made his way over to the door to unlock it. After the door was unlocked, he went across to the other side of the room, with Jenny as a shield in front of him.  
  
"Bos, don't do this," pleaded Faith as Bosco holstered his gun, removed his gun belt and vest so that he could prove that he was unarmed. Bosco just looked at Faith without saying a word and walked closer to the door.  
  
"Okay, Boscorelli," he ordered. "Just you. And I want you to hold up your shirt and turn around so I can see that you're not armed."  
  
Bosco looked over his shoulder to his partner. "Faith, do not follow me in here. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of me. Just let me handle this," he said. "Please partner," he said, giving her a smile.  
  
Bosco slowly turned the knob and opened the door. He stepped into the room. It was dark and it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dim light from the dying fire in the fireplace. Despite Faith's mental urgings, Bosco closed the door behind him and she heard the lock engage.  
  
"I can't see you Seth," said Bosco calmly. "I'm just going to turn the light on," he said feeling alongside the door for the switch and flipping it on before Feraday could protest.  
  
As the room lit up, Bosco's eyes went wide as he saw Jenny being held in front of Feraday. He saw that she wasn't wearing anything. He saw the bruises and dried blood on her face. He took in the raw flesh on her wrists and he fought to control his anger at the site. He made eye contact with Jenny and saw the fear in her eyes. "Hey," he said trying to give her a reassuring smile. "Are you alright?"  
  
Jenny slowly shook her head that she was okay, trying not to irritate Feraday any further. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fought to control them.  
  
"Yes, yes, Maurice," Seth sneered. "You're girlfriend is fine. Your friend out there interrupted me before I could do anything."  
  
Bosco looked at Feraday and tried to remain calm. "Turn around," Feraday ordered. Bosco lifted his shirt and did as he was told, turning all the way around until he was again facing Seth and Jenny. "See, I told you. Unarmed. Let's just talk about what the problem is," he said calmly, quietly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As soon as Faith heard the lock click, she went back up the hallway to Sully and Davis to try to figure out what to do. "Look," said Sully. "He's already in there. Let's just call and get backup in here quietly. They're not going to do anything as long as they know we have someone inside with the guy until they hear that things are deteriorating."  
  
Davis nervously looked back and forth between Faith and his partner. "Faith," he said. "Sul's right. We need help. We don't know what this guy is capable of. We need to have the manpower here if we need it."  
  
"All right," agreed Faith. "But, we all agree that we talk to the Boss first. Bos needs a chance to end this without anyone busting in there. He knows this guy better than any of us," she finished as all three turned, drawing their weapons at the sound of someone coming in the front door of the apartment. It was Jack Warner.  
  
"I couldn't wait down there any more," he said apologetically, noticing Bosco's absence. Sully walked over to the man and told him what the situation was. Jack sat down on the couch as Faith keyed her radio.  
  
"55-David to Central," she said, hoping that Sally was still manning the radio. She was relieved when she heard her friend reply, "Central on 55- David. What's the situation?"  
  
"Central, I need you to patch me through to the Lieutenant," Faith requested. "10-4, 55-David. Stand-by," came the answer. A moment later, Faith heard the Lieutenant's voice on the radio and he sounded none to happy. Sally must have had to fill him in on what was going on.  
  
"55-David, this is Lieutenant Swersky. What is the situation," he asked, controlled anger in his voice.  
  
Faith took a breath and explained it all to the Lieutenant.  
  
"55-David, do not, I repeat, do not take any further action at this time unless it is warranted. I will make the necessary notifications and will be en route to your location forthwith," the Lieutenant ordered.  
  
"10-4 Lieutenant," Faith answered, not looking forward to having to answer for this after it was over. She just hoped that Bosco was there to share in the lashing when all was said and done. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You don't understand what this is all about?!" Feraday exclaimed. "How can you not? You ruined my life! You and Jack Warner," he continued.  
  
"How?" asked Bosco. "We didn't make you start that drug ring."  
  
"No, but I wasn't hurting anyone. You should have just left it alone. But no, Warner had to call in the authorities and then I had to go to prison. My family deserted me!" he shouted, gripping Jenny tighter.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. But, she didn't have anything to do with that," said Bosco trying to remain calm.  
  
"Well, if her 'Daddy" wasn't so busy coddling to you, maybe he would have had some time for me! Did you ever think of that?" Feraday said, his agitation rising.  
  
"So then, your beef is with me, not her," Bosco said, taking a step closer.  
  
At his forward movement, Feraday pointed the gun at Bosco and pulled the trigger. As the gun went off next to Jenny's ear, she screamed out, trying to get away from her captor.  
  
TBC.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Well, hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know if I'm doing okay or if I should change anything. Thanks. 


	7. Part 7 of 8

Finally A Family - Part 7  
  
Everyone in the living room of the apartment froze as they heard the gunshot ring out. Faith ran toward the door, followed closely by Sully, Davis and Jack Warner. They listened for a moment but heard nothing.  
  
"Bosco!," Faith yelled. "What's going on in there?"  
  
There was a long agonizing moment before Bosco finally responded. "It's okay Faith, I'm okay. Just back away and let me take care of this."  
  
"Better listen to him, Officer," yelled Feraday. "Or those could be the last words you hear from your partner!"  
  
They backed away from the door, but not too far. Faith grabbed her radio and contacted the Lieutenant. "55-David to Central. Patch me through to the Lieutenant."  
  
"55-David, go ahead," came the reply from Central. "Lieutenant, we have shots fired inside the bedroom at this location. We have been in contact with our officer through the door and have been advised that the situation is still under control. We are standing by," relayed Faith.  
  
"10-4, 55-David," Lieutenant Swersky said. "Continue surveillance. I am five minutes out. Proper units have been mobilized and are in route also."  
  
"10-4, Lieu," answered Faith. "C'mon Bosco. Let's get this wrapped up before the circus starts," thought Faith out loud to her friends. They all nodded agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny was visibly shaking, not knowing what to do. She didn't know where the bullet went. She didn't see any holes in the wall. She tried again to break loose, but she felt the barrel of the gun against her temple and heard Feraday growl in her ear, "You move again you Bitch and it'll be the last thing you do."  
  
"Jenny, everything is going to be okay. You just need to keep looking at me and calm down. You trust me, right Jen?" asked Bosco trying to keep Jenny calm and not further agitate Feraday.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seth. I won't move another step without telling you," said Bosco in a calming voice. "But I gotta tell you.. I need to sit down because this really hurts," he said as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Jenny looked him over and saw the slow trickle of blood coming down from under Bosco's sleeve and running down his hand. She gasped, a look of horror on her face and her eyes moved up his arm and saw the wound in his shoulder.  
  
"I guess you're not as tough as you would let everyone else believe, eh Officer Boscorelli?" Feraday said with a grin on his face. "Officer Boscorelli. I still can't believe it. The NYPD must have been really hard up for help to let you join the force," he said, trying to get a rise out of the Officer.  
  
"Yeah, well you see, I had two choices back in the day Feraday. Just like you. Only I chose the right way. You could have been okay too, if you had just listened and taken the advice that a very wise man tried to offer you. But, you were too busy being the high and mighty Seth Feraday - too good to be there with the rest of us. It's lucky you made it out of there alive," Bosco lectured. He stopped when he realized that he was just making Feraday more angry.  
  
"We'll see who gets the last word now, won't we Boscorelli," an angry Seth replied to Bosco. He brought Jenny back over to the bed, ordering Bosco to move to the other side of the room. Bosco slowly got up from the bed, leaving a puddle of blood on the floor alongside the bed. He walked over to the other side of the room and sat down wondering what was next. He watched as Feraday held the gun pointed in his direction and began to fondle Jenny right there in front of him.  
  
Jenny was too ashamed and couldn't look at Bosco. She thought that he would blame her for not being more careful while she was at the store. She began to silently cry, angering Feraday again.  
  
"Leave her alone Seth. Your problem is with me. Just give her a blanket and leave her alone," Bosco said as he leaned forward in the chair, his arm dangling alongside his foot.  
  
"What's the matter, Boscorelli? Are you having a hard time with that wound? Losing too much blood? Such a pity. I wanted you to be conscious to see what I was going to do to your girlfriend here," he taunted.  
  
"Hey Jenny," Bosco said, turning his attention to her. "Do you remember all those stories I always told you about work?"  
  
She didn't look at Bosco, but shook her head yes. "What's going on here?" Feraday yelled. "You're here to talk to me - not her!" he said slapping the girl again. It took all of Bosco's willpower not to charge Feraday.  
  
"Look, if you're going to kill us, you can at least give us a chance to say a few things before you do it," reasoned Bosco.  
  
Without waiting for a response from Feraday, Bosco continued, "Do you remember the one story that you really liked? The one about the bank robber - the one where that guy came into the bank just as the robber was leaving? Remember, he grabbed that poor guy and held onto him?"  
  
Jenny just nodded, still not looking Bosco in the eye. "Do you remember what that guy's name was?" he asked her, trying to see if she really remembered.  
  
"I, uh, I think it was Barron or something like that," she said finally looking at Bosco with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's it," he said looking into the young woman's eyes, hoping she knew where he was going with this. He was starting to go into shock from his wound. He could feel himself beginning to sweat and get weaker from the blood loss. "Do you remember how that ended Jenny? 'Cause I'm not sure I do," he said starting to sit forward in the chair a little, hoping the movement he was making would distract Feraday from what he was saying.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Boscorelli?" Seth said angrily, pointing the gun back at Bosco.  
  
"Nowhere, I'm just gonna move to the floor 'cause I really don't feel that great," he said as he slid down off the chair. He hoped that Jenny remembered what happened in the story about the bank robber. He was counting on it as he quickly reached for his ankle and grabbed the gun he had put there before entering the bedroom. At the same time that Bosco reached for the gun, Jenny pulled away from Feraday who was distracted by Bosco's sudden movement.  
  
Bosco pulled the gun from his boot and aimed it at Feraday and fired at the same time Feraday pulled the trigger of the gun pointed at Bosco.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Outside the bedroom, Lieutenant Swersky was just coming through the front door and Faith, Ty and Sully were heading out to talk to him when they heard two shots ring out.  
  
The Lieutenant grabbed his radio and called for ESU to enter the apartment and take control of the bedroom.  
  
The Officers pulled their weapons and headed down the hallway to help their friend.  
  
"Bosco!" yelled Faith as they reached the door. There was no response. All they could hear was a quiet sobbing on the other side of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the smoke cleared from the two shots that were fired, Jenny looked over at Bosco. "That's my girl," Bosco said as he slumped, unconscious on the floor. At the same time, Feraday slowly dropped off the side of the bed with a sickening thump on the floor. Jenny was trying to untie herself as she crawled over to Bosco to see if he was okay as she heard the bedroom door splinter and heard the sound of numerous people entering the room. She was frozen, she couldn't take her eyes off the man that put himself in a position of danger to save her. "Bosco!" she screamed as the commotion around her increased.  
  
Jenny suddenly felt a blanket being wrapped around her and she was gently lifted up off the floor and helped out of the room. She couldn't take her eyes off of a motionless Bosco, her tears openly flowing now.  
  
She heard Ty's gentle voice alongside her saying, "It's okay Miss. Everything is over now. I'm gonna take you to your Dad and then the ambulance is going to take you to the hospital to get checked out and have those cuts and bruises looked at." Jenny let herself be ushered out the door, but couldn't take her eyes off of Bosco's lifeless body until she heard her father's voice and felt his touch. At that, she totally collapsed and clung to her father.  
  
TBC..  
  
Well, sorry about another cliffhanger - not really (LOL). Hope you are enjoying this. 


	8. Finally A Family - Part 8 (Conclusion)

Finally A Family - Part 8 - Conclusion  
  
Bosco slowly regained consciousness. He felt very strange, almost drugged and he was fighting the effects, trying to wake up. He heard some familiar voices and was trying to place them.  
  
"Bosco, can you hear me?" Faith said quietly.  
  
Bosco tried to turn his head in the direction of Faith's voice and felt a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder. He flinched and remembered what had happened and where he was. His eyes flew open and he tried to sit up and point his weapon toward Feraday. But, there was no weapon in his hand and he realized as Faith tried to hold him down that he was no longer in the apartment with Feraday and Jenny.  
  
"It's okay Bos, you're in the hospital," Faith assured him. "Just relax. You got shot in the shoulder and in the left side. You had surgery on both, but the docs say you're going to be fine."  
  
"What happened? Where's Jenny - is she okay? I have to make sure she's okay. I have to bring her home," he said in rapid fire succession, trying again to get up despite the pain in his shoulder and now in his side.  
  
Bosco felt a hand on his other shoulder and heard Jack Warner saying, "Bosco, Jenny's okay. She's just down the hall. Just relax. You're hurt," he said, trying to calm him down again.  
  
Bosco lay back, relaxing a little, but not wanting to look Jack in the eye. "I'm sorry, Jack," Bosco said sadly. "For what?" asked Jack. Before Bosco could tell him his fear about what had happened to Jenny, they were interrupted by the nurse.  
  
"I'm afraid you're all going to have to step outside," said the nurse coming into the room. "You're upsetting Mr. Boscorelli and he really shouldn't be moving around yet," she continued. "I need to check his wounds, take his vital signs, and give him his medications. Hopefully you didn't disturb the chest tube with all this moving around," she scolded, looking at Bosco.  
  
"They're not upsetting me. I want them to stay," Bosco started to argue with the nurse.  
  
Jack said, "Bosco, just cooperate with the nurse. She's only doing her job. I'm going to go let Jenny, Mom and the girls know that you're awake and complaining. That ought to reassure them that you're okay."  
  
Faith also stood up to step out. "Bos, I'm gonna go let everyone out there know that you're back to your usual crabby self. That should be all the reassurance THEY need," she said, referring to the blue wall of NY police officers that descend upon a hospital whenever one of their own is wounded in the line of duty. Before she stepped out, Faith couldn't resist leaning over to whisper something in Bosco's ear, "Besides, she's not bad. You may want some privacy to make your pitch."  
  
Bosco looked over at the young nurse and smiled back at Faith, "Hmm, there is some potential there," he agreed, putting on his best helpless, hurt puppy dog look. Faith just smiled, shook her head and started to walk away when Bosco grabbed her arm.  
  
Faith looked back and saw a very concerned look on Bosco's face. "What is it Bos? Are you okay? Do you need me to get the doctor?" He shook his head no and said, "Faith - is Jenny really okay? You know what I mean, right?"  
  
Faith put an arm on Bosco's good shoulder and nodded yes, "Yeah, Bos. She's fine. You found her in time and you brought her home."  
  
Bosco relaxed again, letting the medicine the nurse was giving him through the IV take effect and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Bosco awoke with a start a few hours later after his mind let a picture of Jenny in Feraday's bedroom, naked and battered seep into his consciousness. He felt the warmth of someone next to him. He turned and saw a woman in the chair next to him. It was Amanda Warner and she had the chair pulled up to the bed with her head resting on the side of the bed, her hand in his.  
  
Bosco smiled and immediately thought of the fact that he had yet to see his own mother here, but here was a woman who had no real obligation to be here with him.  
  
"Hey," he whispered quietly, gently squeezing her hand, not really wanting to let it go. It felt good, something he wasn't used to from his own mother and he thought, "This is the way it should have been."  
  
Amanda awoke with a start and looked up at Bosco. He noticed the immediate look of relief on her face at seeing him awake and he smiled at her. She gripped his hand tighter, placing her other hand on his forehead and gently sliding it down along his cheek as though she was a mother checking on her sick child's temperature. "Bosco, are you alright? Do you need anything?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine, just tired," he said, trying not to fall asleep again. He thought again of Jenny and said, "Are you sure Jenny's okay? I'm sorry I didn't get to her sooner. Tell her that for me okay?"  
  
"She's going to be alright Bosco, thanks to you," she said gratefully. "She wanted to come see you, but the doctor wanted her to rest up. She has a slight concussion, but she should be able to come see you in the morning."  
  
Amanda's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Bosco and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead, "You told us you'd bring her back to us and I didn't doubt you for a moment. But, then I thought I'd lost you," she said as a tear escaped down her cheek.  
  
"Ah, it takes more that some psycho to take me out," he said, slightly uncomfortable at her praise, but also liking it quite a bit. "Please don't cry," he said reaching up and brushing the tear from her cheek.  
  
They sat there talking together for a little while until she noticed that he was starting to doze off again. She got up, got him some water, put the television remote within his reach, and said, "I'm just going to go down the hall and check on Jenny, Jack and the girls, but I'll be back in a little bit." He tried to stifle a yawn and nodded to her that it was okay for her to go.  
  
He watched her walk to the door. She turned and looked back at him, "Do you need anything when I come back?"  
  
"No Mom," he said sleepily. "Just give Jenny a kiss and tell her I'm thinking about her," he said drifting off. She smiled, and walked out the door noticing that this was the first time he had actually called her 'Mom' without feeling uncomfortable. She rounded the corner and left as Bosco fell sound asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning came and Bosco was actually feeling much better. There was some discomfort from where the chest tube was, but they removed that very early in the morning. He had slept most of the night, although he did vaguely remember Faith, Jack, Amanda, Nancy and Theresa taking turns coming in to check on him and how good it felt. He had the dressings changed on his wounds and the nurse helped him get cleaned up a little. He managed to keep down a light breakfast and was sitting up in the bed, reading the sports section when he heard a light knock on the door. He looked up from the paper and saw a smiling Jenny sitting in a wheelchair.  
  
His face lit up and he said, "Hey! I was wondering when you were gonna get your butt in here you little brat!"  
  
Amanda wheeled her in the rest of the way and the three of them talked for a little while. Then, as if on cue from Jenny, Amanda excused herself saying she would be right back, and left Jenny there with Bosco.  
  
Jenny slowly stood up and walked over to Bosco's bedside. "Hey, should you be up and walking around yet?" he asked, sitting forward with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"I'm okay Bos. It's you that I'm worried about," she said and she suddenly leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you Bosco," she said, crying lightly. "I knew you'd come and get me. I just knew it."  
  
Bosco reached over with his good arm, hugging her back. "I'd never let anyone get away with doing anything to my family. I'm just sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I wasn't sure you'd remember that story about the bank robbery, but you did," he said smiling at her proudly.  
  
"You know I always loved your stories Bosco. I listened to everyone of them," she said, sitting back down in the wheelchair.  
  
"Yeah, too bad you don't listen to me about that loser boyfriend of your's back home," he said kidding around with her.  
  
"Bosco!," she began before she was interrupted by Jack and Amanda.  
  
"Don't make me have to separate the two of you. Play nice," said Jack as Nancy and Theresa joined them.  
  
Faith was just getting off the elevator near Bosco's room when she took in the family scene. She decided to wait out in the hall until they were done. She just stood there smiling and looking at how happy Bosco was.  
  
The End. ~~~~~~~~ Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Not too mushy of an ending for you I hope. I'm a sucker for sappy, happy endings. 


End file.
